


Strawberries and Hunters

by LordVitate



Series: Chronicles of the Berry and the Flower [2]
Category: Bleach, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Harems, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVitate/pseuds/LordVitate
Summary: Ichigo didn't want to take this exam but Aizen didn't really give him a choice in the matter, and he didn't expect to gain a Yachiru just like Kenpachi had in the process.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Harem
Series: Chronicles of the Berry and the Flower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751596
Kudos: 11





	Strawberries and Hunters

**So this is just something I’m doing out of boredom to get the jojo back hopefully. Also as a lazy cunt when it comes to the archive warnings I just click all but the top one.**

* * *

Ichigo slammed his head against the wall, the metal already dented from the previous impact. The curses flying under his breath as he imagined how he would beat up Aizen for kicking him out of their hotel and telling him to become a Hunter. Out of all their jumps this was one of the few rare ones they ended up together, and that meant he was the whipping boy to his misery.

“I don’t think that’s good for your health mister,” A voice said to his left. His brown eyes glaring at the pale girl who tried to speak to him, wondering why she was wearing a shrine maidens outfit during the exam, but didn’t feel like asking. A grunt leaving in response as his head once again connected with the metal wall. All his concentration and anger focused on the one spot he found as everyone waited for the exam to start. The chit chat and the occasion scream not deterring him at all.

“The exam is about to start,” The girl said once again, not getting the hint he was throwing her way. A yell louder then all the previous sounds he heard echoed in the tunnel for five seconds drawing everyone's attention as he glared at the wall in defiance. Though he was listening in case something did happen.

“As of now registration is closed. The Hunter Exam will now begin,” A voice said somewhere behind him. “This way please.”

He listened as an army of footsteps echoed through the tunnel following the direction the voice said to go. His head leaning against the cold metal to look to his left where the girl was and finding her gone, likely following everyone else. Sighing, he started following the group staying a couple of meters back to enjoy the peacefulness of being left alone with his scowl in place.

The group's pace slowly increased after the first thirty minutes, his eyes watching everyone speed up to keep up with the person in front. Noting that he was now passing people as they laid on the ground breathing heavily in defeat and exhaustion. The girl from earlier kneeling on the ground catching her breath as people passed her and paid no mind to her troubles. All of the other contestants knew that they had to look out for themselves.

“Sup,” He said, curious why she was exhausted. As he felt the energy that was coming from her made it seem like she shouldn’t have this issue. To be honest if he had to judge her at the moment she should have no problem passing the exam.

“Hey wall guy,” She replied to him, looking up for the briefest of moments at him as he stood over her. “Mind lending me a hand?” She asked, reaching her hand out to him, wanting help up.

“Ichigo Kurosaki not wall guy,” He told her as he lifted her to her legs with ease. Watching her as she put her hands on her knees still catching her breath. “So what are you here for anyway?” He asked out of curiosity.

“To catch up with my older brother,” She replied, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Her eyes on the group in front of them watching as they got further away from them.

“Can you point him out to me when we catch up to him?” Ichigo asked, rubbing the back of his head, wondering if this would come back and bite him in the ass. His older brother instincts always caused him to do something reckless.

“Why?” She asked before she was picked up and placed on his back as he started walking to the group, the action surprising them instead of wishing for something like everyone else. “Stop!”

Ichigo stopped as soon as the girl said that his brown eyes stared into her blue with confusion. “Why do you want me to stop?”

“He can’t see me and I need to stay hidden from my other brothers or they’ll alert dad and grandfather that I left my room,” She said to him, his mind trying to piece together everything she said.

“Do they treat you right” He asked gently as the girl looked confused at why he was asking these questions. Wondering if it was because of Yuzu and Karin that he was helping her.

“I’m not abused or anything but people really don’t play with me anymore or be my friend,” She said rubbing her chin in thought of how she was treated by her family and their butlers.

“I’ll be your friend then,” Ichigo said to her after hearing what she said. The person in front of him reminded him of Yuzu and Karin.

He watched as the girl stared at him unmoving for a couple of minutes, the group already a couple of kilometers away from them as he waited for her response. Her arms tightening around him as she buried her head into his neck, tears dropping onto his exposed skin as she cried in happiness.

“You and Killua are the only people who've been nice to me,” She said through sobs wondering why she felt so strange now. A hand patting her head as they started to move forward.

“Hold on,” Ichigo said to his new friend, his legs straining under the rude awakening of him using shunpo to get them closer to the group to cover the distance they lost.

“What’s your name by the way?” Ichigo asked curious what to call his friend now that they were once again with the group.

“Alluka,” She replied to him and asked him a question in turn. “So how old are Ichigo?”

“Fifthteen,” Ichigo replied, going by the body he was in instead of adding all the previous worlds he’s been in all together.

“I’m older than you!” Alluka yelled, causing Ichigo to come to a halt and stare at her, his eyes blinking owlishly. “I’m seventeen.”

Ichigo continued to stare at Alluka, his mind wishing that he could slam his head against the wall once again to see if that would change anything but knew it wouldn’t. A soft push to the back of his head causing him to get out of his mind and back to walking.

“Does this mean you have to use honorifics with me? Kun wouldn’t work, we're not that familiar yet but san or sama would work” She asked, tapping her chin in thought.

“No,” Ichigo said, refusing to use honorifics for Alluka or anyone else. “Wait kun is for males isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I’m a guy, so you would use kun for me if we were more familiar with each other,” Alluka said, causing Ichigo to trip. The teen barely caught himself in time as gravity almost took hold of both of them.

“You’re a guy?” Ichigo asked, his brain hitting another wall. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“You never asked,” Alluka said tilting his head, wondering why it mattered.

“Let's just go,” Ichigo said, letting out a sigh as he continued forward towards the group wondering how much longer this exam would take and if there would be any more surprises up ahead.


End file.
